


【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】願いが叶えるように

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※突然中止的圣杯战争，发展（？）顺利的枪主从※病后初愈的肯尼斯+被当成执事使唤的枪哥，以及鸳鸯浴以上，OK？





	【Fate/Zero】【枪教授】願いが叶えるように

肯尼斯半倚着床坐起身，情绪由于身体的不适而格外烦燥。透过未拉严实的窗帘可以看到落地窗的窗格框起的夜景，从街道和较低处楼宇反射上来的霓虹的色彩，与夜空中悬挂着的、散发着柔和光晕的新月相应，恍惚间予人一种近乎海市蜃楼的美感。  
然而年轻的贵族似乎并没有这份雅趣去欣赏眼前的风景。不仅因为前一日的热度将本就不太充沛的体力消耗殆尽，更多是由于自己竟然因淋雨就发烧了的、堪称耻辱的事实。  
还好，现在是休战时期，这算是不幸中的大幸吧？金发的魔术师皱着眉头，深深叹了口气。数月前，刚刚开始的圣杯战争由于某些不明原因而划上了休止符，索拉在陪同自己一阵子后便失去了耐性，交还了供魔权后只身返回了英国，因圣杯战争而无法离开冬木市，又不知这种状况何时结束的时钟塔讲师只得将部分研究搬到日本，边着手工作边开始了无止境的等候。  
“吾主，您已经醒了吗？”英灵第一时间便因魔力波动的连接而感受到了御主的状况，解除了灵体化、恭敬地单膝跪在贵族的床边，光辉的容颜上挂着与语气相符的关切。”还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
贵族不屑于回答般，发出了含混着鼻音的哼声。  
因圣杯而获得的知识让美貌的从者在平日里出色地担当了贵族的助手、管家、厨师、甚至于护工的工作。这切实提高了御主对他的评判，但此刻，当尽责的从者站起身，边说着”请原谅”边单手覆上魔术师的额头，贵族却不耐烦似地向后缩去，避开了从者的触碰。  
“我很好，别好像我得了多重的病似的。”要是贵族的声音不那么沙哑，也许会更有说服力，从言辞间流露出的浮躁和虚弱，切实地传递给了从者。  
后者只是若无其事地伸着手，言辞谦恭态度坚决，再度探向贵族的额头。皮肤的触感有些湿濡，想必是之前由于发热而渗出的汗水，浮于皮肤表面的缘故。温度已经不那么烫手了呢，枪兵这样想着，露出了安心的表情。  
“你准备摸到什么时候？”贵族不悦地冷哼，再度偏过了头。平素总是一丝不苟地向后梳起的金发，此刻有些凌乱。后脑勺处的发丝不听话的翘起，额前也散落着几缕汗湿的发，时钟塔的讲师全然没有了老成持重的样子，现出与这个年龄相符的模样来。鼻音厚重的话语中甚至予人“撒娇”似地味道。  
很抱歉，您想要吃些什么吗？边这么说着，从者从御主额头上挪开的手，轻柔地将薄被拉高，覆住主人还泛着薄汗的身体。亲昵的举动是如此自然，贵族仅仅是动了动常年皱着的眉头，并未拒绝。  
“热水。”魔术师答非所问的说道。   
“热水？”英灵疑惑地重复了一遍，片刻的思索后才领会了主人的命令是让他准备热水。  
肯尼斯不耐地瞥了迪卢木多一眼，只手解开了睡衣衣领的钮扣，“我要洗澡，现在”  
尽管以御主仍在发低烧为由进行了劝说，但从者依然很快便服从了贵族的命令。数月的相处中，他切实知道了这位常年戴着手套的魔术师洁癖的程度，若不是前日实在浑身无力，他根本不会允许自己带着一身汗湿入眠吧。  
和想象的不同，不过现在自己所做的事情也是“尽忠”呢……英灵苦笑了一下，这样安慰自己。他动作娴熟的使用现代的科技为浴缸内注满热水——事实上，在现代科技产物的应用上，他比魔术师更为熟练。随着浴缸中热水的增加，蒸气也很快氤氲满了不算小的酒店浴室。  
“还没好吗？”贵族有些不耐烦地推开门，单手扶着墙壁。  
“已经可以了。”俊美的从者伸手探了探水温，谦恭的回答。他走近贵族，边说着请容许，边为御主解开了睡衣了衣扣。  
作为服从命令的附加条款，是允许自己侍奉贵族入浴。关于这一点，肯尼斯只是哼了一声便应允了，并未有所抵触。  
魔术师的身体是瘦削的。那是没有一丝赘肉、连肌肉都不那么明显的身躯，抬起双手时肋骨清晰可见，触感更是硌得人手疼。毫不健康的苍白的肤色，浮现于颈项处的淡青的血管。与自已的历经战斗锻炼出的战士的体格不同，这是一具单薄得过分的身体。  
但却绝不是弱者的身体。尽管只有几次，从者目睹过御主发动魔术的英姿。操纵着引以为傲的礼装，悍然地以魔术组织起攻击，带着不可一世的自信表情，凛凛地进行着战斗。  
尽管在最开始，只是作为“忠诚目标”的存在，相处过程中却逐渐关注起贵族本身来。以身为魔术师而自豪的御主，与以身为战士而自豪的自身，至少在某一方面是相通的。所以，能成为心意相通的主从也是说不定的吧？  
温水泼上脸颊的触感，打断了迪卢木多的思索。  
“硬要帮忙的不也是你吗？现在发什么愣。”鼻音厚重的声音， 心情欠佳的语调。浸泡在浴水中的身体因为温度染上淡淡的红，连脸颊都泛起少见的晕红。  
“很抱歉，吾主。不过用泼水的方式提醒我是否……”是否过于孩子气了。从者苦笑着，并没有将话说完。  
“哼，口口声声对我说着忠诚的你，连被泼水都无法忍受吗？你的忠诚只是那么肤浅的东西吧”看着水珠顺着英灵俊美的脸颊滑落，在紧身衣上留下水痕，贵族露出了讥讽的微笑，“反正只是魔力构成的衣服，只要有魔力的供给也没有生病的可能，这种情况下却对身为主人的我口吐怨言，真是难看呢，迪卢木多。”  
数倍于往常的强词夺理，数倍于往常的难缠。  
果然身体还是不舒服吗？相处的经验很快让从者作出了这样的判断，但对于自身忠诚的质疑还是让他兴起了近乎恶作剧的念头。  
脱去魔力构成的衣服只是转瞬的事情，战士强壮、健美的身躯暴露在魔术师的面前。  
“你这家伙，想要干嘛！”被突然的举动吓了一跳的魔术师反射性地向后缩了缩，语气却更为严厉了起来。  
“如您所愿，向您献上所有的忠诚，以凯尔特人的方式”光辉的容颜上挂着魅惑的笑容，从者边说着，边跨入了浴缸。

在一个训练有素的战士面前妄图凭借用武力取胜，是极不理智的。挣扎除了溅起水花外唯一的作用就是耗尽贵族本就不太充沛的体力。不过多久，本就徒劳的挣扎便更加乏力了，肯尼斯怎么样都无法挣脱战士强壮臂膀的抱拥。  
容纳了两个成年男人的浴缸，浴水本就漫到了浴缸的边缘，肯尼斯这一挣扎，混合着沐浴泡泡的浴水直接溢了出来。  
“你到底要怎么样！”肯尼斯恼羞成怒的大声呵斥，在战士看来，这不过是猎物接近溃败的虚张声势罢了。  
“您很快就会知道的。”这么说着的迪卢木多，以行动证实了”很快”的含义。维持着从背后强制拥抱的姿态，厚实的、在指尖和手掌处布满了薄茧的手，毫不迟疑地握住了肯尼斯的性器。  
几乎是同时的，肯尼斯倒抽了一口气，再度挣扎了起来。  
“乖一点，吾主。乖一点”姿态强硬的单手环住瘦削的身体，从后方将下巴搁在肯尼斯的肩膀上，凑近对方的耳朵以气声耳语道。另一只手极富技巧的逗弄着贵族的分身。  
在灵巧的手指的动作下，海绵体违背贵族意志地、兴致高昂地抬起了头，每一个细微的动作都恰到好处地触动着肯尼斯的感官，剥离着他的理智。很快，连徒劳乏力的挣扎都消失得无影无踪了。  
挣扎的水花声被浑浊的喘息所替代，从肯尼斯的喉间，间或着发出压抑不住的低沉的呻吟。禁欲的魔术师面对情欲不知所措，在有计划有技巧的挑逗下放开了理智的制动。  
带着薄茧的手指剥开前端的包皮，直接刺激着最敏感的部分。过于强烈的快感袭来，难以自抑的扭动着身体想要逃离，却在拥抱的强制下无法挪到，只能向后仰起头，以脸颊磨蹭着战士的脸颊。  
属于从者的理智的弦，绷断了。  
恶作剧性质的逗弄在对方过于色气的反应中变了味，微微调整了动作，侧过头，亲吻上贵族的唇。  
总是吐出苛烈责怪言词的薄唇，品尝起来却异常甘美。过于生涩地、被动地反应直接挑动了战士，不禁想要得到更多。  
在如同急风骤雨般越来越深的亲吻中，氧气似乎消耗得更厉害了，肯尼斯几乎无法顺利的呼吸。放开了理智控制的大脑，在情欲和缺氧的双重作用下变得昏昏沉沉，微弱的抵抗如同幼猫的叫唤般不值一提。  
起先，连唇舌间的纠缠都是僵硬的，在战士的挑逗下，许久才迷迷糊糊地有所回应。试探般舔过战士牙齿的舌头立刻被对方含吮住，在温暖的浴室中也能感觉到彼此间微热的吐息。来不及吞咽下的口水溢出嘴唇，顺着贵族的唇角滑落。  
抚慰着肯尼斯分身的手未曾停止，他还不及从上一波的快感中缓过劲来，便被推入了另一波感官的冲击中。难耐的蜷起脚趾，逃离般地向后缩去，却只是与那个人贴得更近。来势汹涌的快感几乎淹没了肯尼斯，而后在积聚到一个顶点时，炸裂了开来。  
喷薄而出的白色浊液大部分被射入浴水中，有一些落在迪卢木多的手上。  
“非常浓郁的魔力的味道，真可惜”终于放开了肯尼斯的唇，迪卢木多贴近肯尼斯的耳朵说道。  
若是在平日，做出这样的行为早就被贵族的嘴炮攻击的无地可容了，然而此刻，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，整个人瘫软在对方怀里，大口喘息着的肯尼斯却没有一点余裕。  
怀抱着瘦削的身体，细碎的吻落在耳垂、颈项、肩胛上。终于缓过劲来的贵族无力的推了他一把。  
“要是你的忠诚就是这种程度的东西，我宁愿不要”被动的接受着对方的亲吻，肯尼斯皱起了眉头。他要的是一个能帮他赢得圣杯战争的从者，而不是一个抱住自己，强迫自己达到高潮的变态。  
“不，当然不只是如此，吾主”谦恭的语气几乎是立刻激起了肯尼斯的警觉，他拉开对方的手臂，转过身，瞪视着容貌俊美的从者。  
“你还想做什么？”尽量将声音放低，好显得更为威严。尚泛着晕红的身体却让人丝毫无法感受到。  
健壮的手臂环上过细的腰，不容抗拒的搂过肯尼斯的身体。过于狭小又无法着力的场所让猝不及防的肯尼斯狼狈地跌入迪卢木多怀中。  
“继续我的效忠，吾主”他轻喃着说出了这样的话语，再度封住了肯尼斯的唇。  
亲吻与爱抚，抵抗到沉沦。  
在感官面前总是轻易败下阵来，男人就是这种生物，连优秀的天才魔术师在这方面也不能免俗。  
主从间的空气也仿佛变得浓稠，充满了情欲的味道。  
沾着浴液的手指，从后方插入肯尼斯的身体。异物侵入的不适感让肯尼斯皱起眉头，而后又在迪卢木多的安抚下舒展开来。手指轻缓地进出着肯尼斯的身体，模仿着性交的过程为接下来的性事做准备。  
曲起的手指突然擦过了某一个点，肯尼斯难以抑制地呻吟出声。单手撑着战士的肩膀，想要躲开这令人吃惊的快感般意图拉开距离，却因为环绕着腰间的手臂，瘦削的身体向后弓起了一个诱人的弧度。  
不要抗拒，你会喜欢的。如同安抚又如同诱惑般喃喃而出的话语，战士温柔而坚决地重复着动作。在感官地刺激下，肯尼斯再度松弛下来，半是恍惚地从唇间溢出混合着呻吟的温热吐息。  
放松了的身体很快便能容纳三根手指的进出，迪卢木多抽出手指，凑近肯尼斯的脸，在他的唇畔落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“吾主，可以吗？”他问道。  
因快感有些失神的肯尼斯仿佛一时间理解不了从者的话般，迷茫地看着抱住自己的男人。从者又重复了一次，他茫然地看着对方蜂蜜色的眼睛，胡乱点了点头。  
迪卢木多抱着肯尼斯，调整了一下彼此的坐姿，一手搂住肯尼斯的腰，一手扶着已经硬得无法忍耐的分身，缓缓进入。  
耐心地做了润滑和前戏，并没有感到特别的痛苦，密穴便吞入了从者的分身。但被异物进入的感觉依然让肯尼斯难受地小幅扭动着，随着分身进入体内的热水也让他感到不适。  
请您别动，我不想伤到您。因为这一动作倒抽一口气的从者差一点控制不住自己的欲望。与御主做爱已是预想外的展开，那么至少要做到让那个人不会因为这次的事情对性爱产生排斥。  
肯尼斯也清楚的感觉到了自己的行为对对方的影响，理性略略恢复运作的他有些尴尬的僵在那里。他甚至可以感受到尺寸惊人的性器在体内的脉动。  
“吾主，可以吗？”再一次的发问，让肯尼斯的尴尬更胜了。  
僵硬的动作维持了一会，最后自暴自弃般地叹了口气，扶着迪卢木多的肩膀，小幅度地扭动起腰来。  
真啰嗦。他小声嘀咕了一句，感到浴室的热气把耳朵熏得发烫。  
性爱最后还是如同脱了缰地野马般，甩脱了理智的控制。扶着肯尼斯的腰，大力进出着他的身体；看着快感熏红了他的眼角，不可自抑地涌出眼泪；拥住那具身体，舔弄，含吮，舔掉眼泪的舌头轻轻舔过那双蓝色的眼睛；在亲吻中交换的、充满情欲的吐息，一再推升彼此间的温度。  
好像怎么都要不够一般，在肯尼斯的性器再次喷出精液后，维持着硬度的战士的分身依然不断侵入他的身体。让肯尼斯背对着自己，扶着浴缸边缘接受着性器的进出，肯尼斯的手很快便无力地连身体都支撑不住，随着迪卢木多的节奏晃动。  
性爱漫长地像是一种刑罚。体力不支的肯尼斯迷迷糊糊地啜泣了起来。不知因为是难受，还是过度的快感。  
水声，呻吟声，啜泣声，肉体撞击声。  
在几次特别有力的冲刺后，战士终于在贵族的体内释放。疲累不已的贵族立刻陷入了昏睡。

结果晚餐不得不在房间内进行，并且变成了宵夜。  
沐浴后更加不适的贵族在醒来后，不得不借助枕头才能找到舒适的姿势。这让贵族露出陷入低气压的表情。  
“吾主，很抱歉”觉察到自己做过头的战士，单膝跪在贵族床前。  
瞪着对方俊美的容颜良久，表情复杂地变化了几轮，最终肯尼斯叹了一口气。  
“算了，这也不全怪你”促成这次性爱的，关键还是放弃理性制动的自己吧？  
“感谢您的宽恕，吾主。”战士露出诚挚的笑容，由衷说道。  
肯尼斯的表情又是一轮变换，而后神色复杂地说：  
“你身上是有什么开关吗？”  
“请原谅？”迪卢木多一愣，没能理解魔术师的话。  
“……算了”果然还是有什么开关吧？那个强势的战士和眼前这个脑袋前垂着呆毛的家伙。还真不像一个人呢。刚才是打开了暴走开关么？  
“我饿了，你刚才去拿食物了吧”魔术师改变了话题。  
“是的，考虑到您的身体，让客房服务准备了一些半流质食物”迪卢木多捧过托盘。  
肯尼斯的唇角不受控制的抽动了一下，想必又回忆到了之前的情事。  
“那么，那个蠢得要死的绿色的玩意是什么？”他指着之前从者去拿食物时一起拿回的像是盆栽似的绿植。  
“是。前台的女士说，要是将愿望写在纸条上，再挂在这棵竹子上，就能实现呢。好像是这个国家的传统。”战士一边说着，一边将笔和纸笺放到贵族面前。  
“要是这么容易就能实现愿望，还要圣杯做什么”肯尼斯冷哼一声，嘲弄道，手却接过了笔和纸。看了一眼，又将其中一份塞回到战士手中, “反正纸有很多，你也一起写吧”  
“……是。”接过纸笔的从者，很快便写上了什么。  
而魔术师也思考后。也慎重了写下了一些文字。  
“去挂好，不准偷看”冷着脸吩咐，而后动作迟缓的躺回床上，“我先睡了。”  
“是的，祝您晚安”战士展露着明朗的笑容，而后转过身，在竹子上绑上了写了愿望的小纸笺。  
那么高兴，真是奇怪的家伙。哼，反正他追求的是圣杯，这种小愿望就留给那家伙吧。  
肯尼斯胡乱想着，很快进入了梦乡。  
绑在竹子上的纸笺，在微风中轻轻晃动。  
一张写着“愿长侍奉吾主左右”，  
另一张则是“让那个家伙如愿吧”。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 六年前的七夕贺文，缓慢整理以前写过的作品  
做了一些加笔和改正。  
现在依然还是很喜欢这个CP，我对枪教授十分长情了


End file.
